Christian Strangl
Christian Stangl (born on July 10, 1966 in Landl, Austria) is an alpine style professional mountain climber. He practices what he calls "skyrunning": rapidly climbing or running up very high mountains, directly from the base camp to the summit and back, alone, without supplementary oxygen, intermediate camps, resupplies by Sherpas, or other external help. In 2010, Stangl claimed to have reached the summit of K2, but later admitted that he had lied about this feat. All his previous achievements are now under scrutiny and might turn out to be inventions of Stangl *http://derstandard.at/1282979723794/Stangl-und-seine-Maerchen Originally employed as an electrical technician, he became a professional climber in 2002 after having climbed Aconcagua in Argentina in 4 hours and 25 minutes. Between 2002 and 2007 he climbed the Seven Summits (Messner list) in what he called "The Seven Summits Speed Project"; he reported the total ascent time for the seven mountains from base camp to summit as a record 58 hours, 45 minutes.58 Stunden, 45 Minuten, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 10 December 2007. As part of this project, he climbed the north-east ridge of Mount Everest, alone and without oxygen, from Camp III (ABC) to the summit in the record time of 16 hours, 42 minutes; this involved an elevation difference of about 3450m and a total distance of about 10km. The descent to Camp III took 6 hours, 48 minutes.ExWeb interview with Everest speed climber Christian Stangl: “I passed a climber having problems with his O2 system”, Mounteverest.net, 5 June 2006. Retrieved 18 April 2008. This climb took place on May 25, 2006, the same day that German climber Thomas Weber died on the mountain and Australian climber Lincoln Hall was left for dead on the mountain but found alive and rescued the next day. (Earlier, in 1996, Italian climber Hans Kammerlander had reached the Everest summit from Camp III alone and without oxygen in 17 hours before skiing back down.) The 2007 film The Skyrunner deals with Stangl's 49-minute ascent of the Carstensz Pyramid in Indonesia. His claims of having climbed K2 on August 12, 2010, and the photo allegedly taken on the top later turned out to be incorrect: Doubts about Stangl's version were raised based on the photo from the summit and missing traces of on the route taken to the summit as observed by other climbers. Fellow mountaineers also noted the complete lack of exhaustion of Stangl. On September 7, 2010, Stangl had to admit that he had "just imagined" a successful ascent because of "stress and fear of failure". [http://www.orf.at/stories/2013133/ "Besteigung nur eingebildet"], ORF.at, 7 September 2010. During the preparation for these extreme climbs, Stangl aims to work for 20 hours at a constant pulse rate of 164/minute. One technique involves running up a mountain while pulling a 30 kg tractor tire behind him. During his climbs, he motivates himself by uttering Russian phrases, reminding himself of the film The Hunt for Red October with Sean Connery. To combat fear he switches to English phrases. Stangl views skyrunning as an advance of the sport of mountain climbing and holds that it is more environmentally friendly than other climbing styles which often leave remains of camps, ropes and other hardware behind.Im Gespräch: Christian Stangl, Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 20 October 2007. He has been criticized by more traditional climbers who claim that he diminishes the accomplishments of others."Man muss verdammt hart sein", Süddeutsche Zeitung, 6 December 2007. References External links *www.skyrunning.at Stangl's website *The Skyrunner European Outdoor Film Tour 2007/08 *http://derstandard.at/1282979723794/Stangl-und-seine-Maerchen *TheFirstPost Web article on Stangl 10/7/2009 Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Austrian mountain climbers Category:Summiters of Mount Everest